theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
"Cupid & Psycho" is the eight episode of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on April 30, 2002. Synopsis Allegations against the Strike Team are front-page news, and the team is broken up pending the investigation. Vic threatens to reveal that Officer Lowe is gay if he won't recant his statement about the Strike Team. In the meantime, Vic and Claudette find themselves following the trail of a batch of "cupid" meth, while Shane and Dutch try to get along on a case. Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky (credit only) * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest Starring Running in order as they appear in the opening credits * John Diehl as Assistant Chief Ben Gilroy * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Efrain Figueroa as Jorge Machado * Christopher Neiman as Ari * KK Dodds as Kim Kelner * Johnny Whitworth as Effi Montecito * Derek Hamilton as Paul * Dick Anthony Williams as Reverend Neal Cook * Jamie Anderson as Brenda Co-Starring Running in order as they appear in the ending credits * Page Kennedy as Lamar Tilton * Jeremiah W. Birkett as Hooper * Amy Bollenbacher as Fran * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda * Robert Silver as Mr. Montecito * Jamie Martz as Sammy * Bobbie Norman as Dr. Crawford * Sandy Mulvihill as Ms. Emerich * Jonathan Neil Schneider as Manny Sandoval Featuring Running in order as they appear in ending credits * Autumn Chiklis as Cassidy Mackey * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Sara Arrington as Lauren Uncredited * Omar McClinton as Officer Roman * Howard Freeman as Eric * Unknown as Black Sergeant Officer ( background ) Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * SX-10 - Erase Me One of Fran's boyfriends charges the other one, Julien & Danny arrive to scenery * Lootpack - Laws of Physics Hooper can painted Fran's door, Julien & Danny try to make peace * Sam Black Church - We Got The Youth Vic and Claudette visiting the campus * The Soul Brother Six - Where You Gonna Find Another Fool Danny giving Fran some advice about men * Magnetic Fields - All My Little Words Ending montage Episode Title The title refers to the "Cupid meth" that Andy, Paul, and Eric cooked at their lab. Andy used a rubber stamp of a "Cupid" from his daughter's toys to label their meth. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: September 22, 2004 ** France: July 19, 2007 * This is the second episode in a row where Curtis Lemansky doesn't appear, although his name still appears in the opening credits. Quotes * Vic Mackey: Police. You knew the OD victim ? * Sammy: He was rushing my frat. I'm the Pledge Master. * Vic Mackey: This part of rush week ? (shows him the drugs) * Sammy: My father's a lawyer. * Vic Mackey: Mine was a bricklayer. So, what ? * Vic Mackey: All you got to do is... * Julien Lowe: Lie ? * Vic Mackey: It's not a lie. You made a mistake. We put boxes of ammo in that bag, not bricks of coke. * Julien Lowe: I know what ammo looks like, and blackmail, too. It's not gonna work. * Vic Mackey: I got nothing to lose. My guys have taken fire from every scumbag in town. They're going down because some rookie thinks he saw something? * Julien Lowe: I did see something. * Vic Mackey: I'm not gonna let you destroy their lives. * Julien Lowe: So you're gonna try and destroy mine ? * Vic Mackey: You're not giving me any choice. Handing in this arrest report's the only way I can stop you from making a huge mistake. * Julien Lowe: That report doesn't prove anything. * Vic Mackey: I don't have to prove you're gay. In this house, all I got to do is say it and all the gory details. * Danny Sofer: Shoe ? * Julien Lowe: Who painted that S ? * Hooper: I couldn't scrub off the "hoe'' so I figured that was the next best thing you know. * Reverend: '''Only thing better than unfiltered smoke. * '''Reverend: '''Unfiltered prayer. * '''Reverend: '''Just you and God. * '''Reverend: '''No secrets. * '''Claudette Wyms: We got ten pounds of junk still out there, enough to kill dozens, and he's holding all the cards. * Vic Mackey: This might be a good time for us to start doing things my way. * David Aceveda: And what way would that be, exactly? * Vic Mackey: Captain. Didn't see you there. Someone should put a bell around your neck. * Shane Vendrell: That rocked! Man, you set him up and I knocked him down. * Dutch Wagenbach: Yeah. You are great. * Vic Mackey: It might not feel like it, but you did the right thing yesterday. * Julien Lowe: I'm not gay. * Vic Mackey: Julien, come on. * Julien Lowe: I'm not. It's this thing inside of me. I push it down, it goes away... but then it comes back stronger. I shove it down again, but it just keeps on coming back... till I don't have the strength to push anymore. God, I am so weak. I hate this thing inside of me. * Vic Mackey: Julien. You can't go through life hating who you are. * Julien Lowe: I pushed away everyone... my partner, my reverend, Tomas. I'm alone. * Vic Mackey: No, you're not. You were there for me. I'm there for you. * Ben Gilroy: The Strike Team's back in business, effective tomorrow. * Vic Mackey: Did you ever have any doubt? * Ben Gilroy: I did this time... I'm tired, Vic. I just can't keep explaining these messes or cleaning up after them. * Vic Mackey: Ben. * Ben Gilroy: I'm not gonna let myself get burned. We're done, Vic. I just can't have your back anymore. I thought I owed it to you to tell you. External Links * "Cupid & Psycho" on the Internet Movie Database 108 Category:Season 1